Sonic X:A new era
by Mastakirby
Summary: Three years seemed to have fly by after the Meterex's were defeated, and ever since then there has been peace in the galaxy. One must wonder though...how long will that peace last?"


A/N: Yea thats right, im startin another story. This one has nothing to do with my other one though, anywho here goes. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way shape or form, but I know damn well he would pwn me in a race.

-----

"Three years seemed to have fly by after the Meterex's were defeated, and ever since then there has been peace in the galaxy. One must wonder though...how long will that peace last?"

---

Chapter 1

"I guess we could start our story off with a familiar blue hedgehog loafing around on a tree branch in one of the many valley's of Mobius."

"Man, it's been so dull around here lately. I'm hopin' that the Doc comes up with something soon." He then jumped off the branch to land on the ground and he began stretching. "I know that I should be cool with the peace that we've been getting but three year's and no threat's...that's not like him." After a couple of moments of thinking to himself he nodded his head and put on his trademark smirk. "He'll turn up eventually, for now I need to stop thinking about it." Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and the spot that was recently occupied only had an afterimage of him taking off. Up above, a new figure gently hovered down on to the recently preoccupied spot and looked toward the direction that the blue hedgehog had taken off to. "Well...it looks like that idiot still like's running around for no reason." The figure then put on a smirk of his own and let out a little chuckle. "I guess I should announce my return by beating Sonic at his own game." Not a second after that, a similar gust was made with a black blur heading in the direction that Sonic took off in.

Not to far from where those to where Sonic and the cloaked figure were(well...not to far in Sonic's case) sat a massive mechanical structure that one would think the god's themselves constructed themselves, or an eleven year old kitsune with a little too much time on his hand's. At the bottom of the structure a garage like door began to open, and a fox with two tails emerged from the door with a serious expression on his face. He had certainly changed over time as he was almost as tall as Sonic. His shoe's now had a logo that he had come up with himself which signifies that he must have customized them, using Chris' idea. Finally, the cuff's on his glove's were no longer white, but were now black and also had the logo he had made. "Alright, today is the day I see If my training has finally paid off!" He then pressed a button and the door closed. "Now all I have to do is wa..." Before he got to finish his sentence, a blue blur passed and when it did Tails just smiled. " That didn't take long, then again it is Sonic after all." Not long after that a black blur passed by, leaving Tails confused. "What the heck was that? No one is as fast as Sonic...Unless..." Tails then opened the door and rushed inside, heading to what looked like a security cam room. "T-C, show surveillance for the front of the base thirty seconds ago!" After some random beeping, the screen brung up the video of the blue blur. "Freeze frame and zoom in!" The screen did just that and it was in fact Sonic the hedgehog. "Alright, I just had to be sure that was Sonic. Restart and continue playing!" It did just that and after the blue blur, the black blur had appeared. "Freeze frame and zoom!" The screen stopped and zoomed in and when it did Tails smiled. "Well it looks like he's finally back, which is all the more reason for me to go now. T-C lock up for me please, I gotta go!" With that being said, a little robot that was hooked up to a big wire turned on and tried to catch up to Tails before he left. "Hold on Tails, I..." The robot stopped talking though, because all it saw was...an orange blur. "Goodness I'm still getting used to that, I wonder how his friend's will react to him gaining these new abilities of his..."

---

Yea this was a lil short but I just couldn't wait to post something after so long, hopefully ill make the next chappie longer. Anyways ciao fo nao :p


End file.
